Amor y Amistad
by pink pearls
Summary: You know the story James likes Lily and Lily hates James. But this story includes the Marauder, Savannah, Isabel, Kim and Holly.. Fun and entertaining story:


**Amor y Amistad**

**Disclaimer: I only own those you don't recognise. And yeah I wish I was JKR but i'm unfourtunetly not.**

**A/N HI! This is my first ever Lily and James fanfiction. And it was fun writing during the summer. I have another one I might be posting later on. And that ones way better than this one, since I already have the plot. And this one I just make up along the way. So with out further ado "Amor y Amistad"...**

**Chapter One: Missing Cain**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the quiet little town of Little Whinging.

"Ow!" Petunia Evans yelled.

A tiny brown barn owl dropped a letter onto Petunia's brunette head.

Her sister Lily Evans picked up the letter and let out a squeal. "Oh! Its from Savannah! said Lily excitedly. Her auburn hair that fell midback was somewhat wet and her emerald green eyes were lit with excitement. She took a seat next to Petunia and opened the letter hastily. She had recognised the tiny neat writing immediately as Savannah Cain's.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey! How's your summer going? Well, its only been two weeks but I'm dying to leave. Its so boring in that huge house with Alfred. I mean I'm bored to death! Can you believe Liz just left me! All I have for company are the houselves and Alfred. Okay here's why I sent this letter, apart from boredom, well, I'm planning to run away! I know..your probably thinking I'm crazy but Grand's bound not to notice for a whole week. And truthfully it doesn't really matter to me if she wants me back or not. I want to be free! I'm serious about this. I mean I'm of age, she can't make me go back home. And the house is actually mine, all of that money is mine. Thats what Alfred told me anyway. So I can grab as much money from Gringotts as I want. Well, don't tell anyone. I already warned Kim and Holly. Can I come to your house? You're the only person that my Grand doesn't know where you live. She did here that you lived in Surrey but I don't think she'll search. Please! You're my best friend!_

_Love,_

_Savannah_

Lily burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. Savannah was such a crazy person. She always did things without thinking. Everyone loved her for acting like such a little girl. She was very pretty. She had long dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. Yet she didn't really care how she looked. She was an orphan. Her parents died when she was four and she grew up with her grand. Which was why she was so wild and carefree. Everyone had to always take care of her. Her Grand hardly paid attention to her. She had a sort of grudge towards Savannah's mother, since she was a muggle-born.

"Good morning dears" said Ms. Evans. Her long auburn hair was tied into a bun and her brown eyes looked somewhat tired.

"Hey mum, can Savannah stay here for the summer?" Lily asked.

"No! Mum I don't want another freak living here! " Petunia complained.

Ms. Evans ignored her. "Sure honey, of course she can stay", she said nicely.

"Thanks mum, you're the greatest" Lily said giving her mum a hug. She headed off to write a letter back to Savannah.

---

"Would you like some more butterbeer with that Ms. Cain?" squeaked the tiny house elf to the pretty dirty

blond haired girl with light blue shining eyes.

"Um. no" Savannah Cain told the house elf. "Alfred have you seen my broom?" she asked the nearly bald manservant who was walking into the kitchen.

"No why?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Um. I just wanted to get it polished" Savannah said lying. Savannah took a bit of toast and stood up. "I'm going to go look for it" she said running to her huge large staircase. She lived in large mansion with four floors but with many rooms. It was too big for her liking with only one house elf and Alfred to occupy it. And her grandmother who always arrived late at night.

"Honestly that girl wont talk to us anymore, Berry", complained Alfred.

"Yes, Sir but Berry is very happy she is back, it is terrifyingly boring with out her, Sir", said Berry the tiny house elf in her squeaky voice.

Savannah searched everywhere for her broomstick before hearing her name be called.

"Ms. Cain Miss" squeaked Berry. "Yes?" Savannah yelled as she threw some robes across the room in search of her broom.

"I have mail for you, miss" Berry said entering and handing the letter to Savannah.

"Thanks Berry" she said before Berry left the room. Once Berry was out of sight opened the letter hastily.

'Yes! Lily said yes. I wont have to die of boredom, she thought. She quickly packed her things with a spell Alfred always used. She thought about Lily's pretty house. She hoped her grand wouldn't kill her. She apparated in a blink of an eye. When she opened her eyes, she immediately recognised the mid back reddish auburn hair and the sparkling green eyes. "Lily!" she squealed and ran over to hug her. "Savannah! This is going to be an awesome summer" Lily squealed back, hugging her back.

---- 3 Weeks Later -----

The next few weeks past fairly fast for many people. The hot weather remained the same.

"PRONGSIE!" James Potter woke with a start at the yelling of his nickname. His jet-black hair was extremely untidy like always, his hazel eyes had bags over them and his handsome face looked wearisome. "Padfoot? What are you doing here?" James asked the tall handsome boy with long black hair that fell handsomely on his face and grey mischievous eyes.

"Just decided to pay you a visit" said Sirius Black smirking. "Now come on. You're kitchen is awaiting Mr. Sirius Black's return. Mha ha ha ha" Sirius said dragging James off his bed.

"Wait, at least until I shower and dress" James said grumpily.

Fifteen minutes later James apparated downstairs to find Sirius on his third stack of pancakes, second piece of bacon, fifth piece of toast and forth glass of pumpkin juice.

"Good morning, honey. Hogwarts letters are here" said Mrs. Potter. Diane Potter had pretty shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

James grabbed both letters off the counter and took a seat next to Sirius, putting Sirius' letter in the middle of the table. He felt it rather heavier than usual.

Sirius grabbed his also and opened it quickly. "Nothing special" he said looking over the list and throwing it aside to finish his third stack of pancakes.

James opened the letter and his eyes widened as he pulled out a badge labelled 'HB'.

"HOLY MERLIN!" yelled Sirius noticing the badge. Ms. Potter turned away from cooking. "Whats going on?" she asked confused. She noticed the badge and let out a squeal.

James was still in the state of shock along with Sirius.

Ms. Potter walked over to James and buried him in a hug. "Is Dumbledore losing his brains?" she said happily. "Congraduations, honey. On this is so great just like your father and I. I have to go tell him" Ms. Potter said excitedly as she apparated.

Sirius had seemed to got into thinking. "NO!" Sirius said getting up and grabbing the front of James's robes. "Do you know what this means!" Sirius said still yelling.

James shrugged.

"The end of pranking has come" Sirius said frowning and pretending to wipe a year.

"Hey you're right, no more pranking" James said sadly frowning. James broke out into an unexpected smirk. "Thats not going to stop me" he said still smirking micheviously.

Sirius grinned. "You know, you'll have a better chance with Evans" he pointed out.

James grinned broadly. "Hey you're right..." James said happily. He started to stuff himself with food.

Fifteen minutes later Ms. Potter reappeared dressed in black robes and her hair was neatly combed. "Got to head to the office", she said giving James and Sirius a kiss. Ms. Potter and Mr. Potter were top aurors at the Ministry of Magic and were always busy. "You boys should head for Diagon Alley today", she said putting three money bags on the table. "I'll see you at dinner, and please be careful" she said looking at them with concern then Disapparating.

"Padfoot? Are you finished eating?" asked James impatiently.

"Wait. Prongs don't rush me" Sirius said drinking the last bit of his pumpkin juice. Sirius wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Race you to Zonkos" said Sirius mischievously and disappearing in a blink of an eye with James at his wake.

---

"Lily! I was trying to place a charm on your pictures, but there not moving!" Savannah whined from the living room.

Lily was in shock as she pulled out a gold badge labelled 'HG'.

"Lily?" Savannah questioned as she entered the kitchen. "Merlin! You're Head girl!" Savannah yelled as she noticed the badge.

"Yeah. I am" Lily said when it finally sinked in. "This is awesome" Lily said in awe.

"I knew it would be you!" Savannah said as she hugged Lily. "I mean you're so smart and perfect" she complimented.

Lily's mum walked into the kitchen.

"Mum! Look!" Lily said showing her mum the badge. "I'm Head girl! she said excited.

Her mothers face broke into a smile. "Thats great, honey!" she said giving Lily a hug. "I'm so proud of my little girl" she said her tighter.

"Mum. I can't breathe" Lily said her voice muffled.

Petunia walked in just in time to witness the scene. She gave Lily and her mother a look of disgust and then gave one to Savannah.

Savannah stuck out her tongue out and gave Petunia a mischievous smile. Petunia gave her a looke of disgust every chance she got, she wasn't happy what with Savannah had staying for the summer.

"So, I guess you girls want to do your shopping today" Ms. Evans said letting Lily go.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Savannah said happily Apparating.

"She seems really excited" Ms. Evans said.

"Yeah Savannah's dying to get back to school and see everyone" Lily explained.

Savannah reappeared clutching in her hand two huge money bags. She poured all the contents onto the table.

Petunia eyed the galleons and had a surprised look on her face.

Savannah grabbed the bag that she had in her pocket and poured all the contents in there.

Lily eyed her mother hopefully. Ms. Evans took the hint. She went in the drawer and handed Lily some pounds. "Honey, I wish I could go but with Vernon coming over for lunch" she said sadly talking about Petunia's boyfriend Vernon Dursley.

"No really, its okay mum" said Lily. "I can take care of her Ms. Evans" Savannah said smirking.

"Great. Please be careful" said Ms. Evans as Lily and Savannah got up getting ready to Apparate. "I've been hearing about those dark wizards from Savannah" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry mum, we'll be okay" Lily said smiling reassuringly. "Bye!" screamed Lily and Savannah as they apparated.

----

"Come on! Lets go to Zonkos!" Sirius said dragging poor James over to the joke shop.

"Okay Padfoot! Calm down!" James said loudly.

"James!" a very familiar voice yelled. He turned to see Savannah. "Hey!" she said out of breath. She was wearing black robes with a hood over her head.

"Hey Savannah! Hey Evans" James said noticing Lily. He caught himself staring at her too long.

"Hey Potter" Lily said as if forced and out of breath also.

Srius stopped trying to drag James to Zonkos when he noticed Savannah and Lily. "Savannah!" he yelled happily trying to hug her. But Savannah gave a death glare and everyone around was staring at him. "Is gone!" he said pretending to cry. Everyone bought it and resumed to what they were doing.

"You idiot that was close" Lily whispered dangerously.

Sirius ignored her. "Hey Cain you're being searched for" Sirius said pointing at the huge poster on the Zonkos window.

Her pretty face was on the poster. _"Missing. Thousand Galleon Reward If Found"._ She was winking at whoever looked at her.

"Merlin" said Savannah surprised. "You'd think she'd give a much better reward" she said sarcasticly. Sirius, James and Lily laughed. "Do you think she'll find me" she said hiding her head even deeper in the hood.

"You know its pretty hard to hide such a pretty face" Sirius said smirking. James and Lily smirked also as he tried to flirt with her. Savannah blushed. There was a moments pause. "Well.. come on, lets go" she said grabbing his hand and entering Zonkos.

Later that afternoon they were sitting at The Three Broomsticks. Savannah was talking nonstop. "So I decided to run away and go to Lily's house" said Savannah. Lily was reading the _Daily Prophet _while sipping on butterbeer. And James and Siruis were sipping on butterbeer and listening to Savannah's every word.

"Merlin! Savannah look" Lily said interrrupting her and shoving the paper in her face.

"What?" Savannah said as her eyes got huge. "Surrey! How does she know!" Savannah said outraged. "I can't stay at your house anymore!" Savannah said to Lily. "What am I going to do" she said in worried voice. "I can't stay at Liz's, Kim's or Holly's! Where am I going to stay!" Savannah said loudly.

"Shuu" said Lily worriedly so Savannah would quiet down.

"I'd invite you to stay with me but my mum would probably turn you in" said James laughing.

"It isn't funny—" she began.

"You know you can stay with me at my flat" Sirius said taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Really? Are you serious?" Savannah asked her eyes lighing up.

"Yep I am" Srius said proudly.

James rolled his eyes. That pun is so old, he thought.

Lily also rolled her eyes.

"Yess!" Savannah said loudly enough for the whole pub to hear. Clearly not catching the pun. "Oh. Sorry" she said making sure her hood was on. She gave Sirius a big hug.

"Now do you think I should send my grand a letter so she'd stop putting my pretty face on the front page of the prophet?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah" they all answered at once.

----

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed it. This was not one of my favourite chapters. And please keep in mind that my story is not just about Lily and James but also about all thier friends. So as important as it is to everyone else PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh and please tell if this chapter was short or long so I can get an idea of how long to make them. BYE! - Isabel R.M**


End file.
